Destined
by XxMEOWxMeWxX
Summary: Her mother had lukemia. From that point on, her mother dominated the center of her life. Mikan'd do anything for her, even moving to Tokyo and transferring to a new school. That's where the story starts... NxM
1. Chapter 1

**Destined**

_By Nya_

.: Chapter One :.

"_Life is cruel."_

"Mother, is something the matter?" a brunette girl asked as she was brought into a room by a nurse. Her innocent eyes wondered around the hospital room; at the blinds covering the sunlight, at the funny bed that always had a roll of paper on it, at the little man in the white coat, and at last, at her mother who sat rigid in her chair.

Yuka sadly gazed at her daughter. "Can you tell her?" she feebly asked the doctor. It frightened the girl at how weak her mother seemed to be. She turned her innocent hazel eyes towards the doctor.

The doctor faced the girl's eyes and felt a hole in his heart. Poor girl, he thought, she's still so young. The doctor gulped, although he had told many families of bad news, he never got used to it. And this situation was most unfortunate: a single mother whose only family was her young daughter.

"My dear, you should brace yourself," he began. The hazel eyes widened but the girl made no other movement. "You're mother; she's been diagnosed with leukemia."

Silence.

"Mom, it's not true is it? It's a mistake right?" she asked as she went over and tugged on her mother's blouse.

"Oh, Mikan, I'm so sorry." The woman broke into tears.

The girl stood there, unable to process everything that happened in the last few moments. The room seemed to whirl; colors and noises seemed to be spun around; her mother's sobs, the doctor's pitying look, and the light that was blocked from the room by the blinds, which, in return, seemed to glow.

The day my mother was diagnosed, I was only nine years old.

-

-

As I sat in the car, watching the familiar streets whiz past, I can still vividly recall everything on that day. Afterwards, I remember the hopelessness I felt, the loneliness of spending nights in the hospital when my mother's condition worsened, the fear I felt when my mother cried, the desperation for money to pay for treatment. Every time my mother went through major treatment, I would dread the bills that would come, with zeros that seemed to last forever. I wished I could grow up earlier, then I could be there for my mom, then I can support her.

I remembered how happy I felt when I finally turned thirteen, a year where I can finally go out into the world and get a job. While other people my age was going to the mall and hanging out on the basketball court, I was working at McDonalds or staying up, chatting with my mother.

But the worst thing was, even after seven years, my mother's condition was not improving, she wasn't responding to the treatment; she needed advanced treatment that our hospital couldn't provide. That's the reason I'm on this car right now, moving to Tokyo. It's all for mother.

"Sweetie, I'm so excited to go to a big city! I've only been to Tokyo a few times before," Yuka said. She turned around so abruptly that the brown locks from her wig spun around and hit the seat.

"I can't wait to see it too," I replied. I could never get used to the wig, every time I saw it, it made me wish that mother wasn't sick, it made me wish that I'll get to see her natural locks that used to be mom's love and pride.

She smiled at me, "Are you nervous for your new school? Don't worry, it'll be great. I've heard that there are awesome water parks and shops in Tokyo, we'll have to check them out in the future."

_In the future. _Everything was 'in the future', a time where mom got better and recovered. Over time, I've come to despise those three words. I didn't want it to be in the future anymore, I wanted them to be right now!

But of course, I've never told her.

She reached over and took my hand. I smiled at her, "Of course we have to. It's a must do when we get there."

Lots of people struggle to find a definition for life, but I've long found my reason to live.

It didn't take long to arrive at the train station. We got out of the cab and attempted to pay the driver who insisted that we didn't need to pay him. "You can pay me by having a fresh start over there," he said. By then, the morning frost cleared up a bit and I could hear the 7 long bangs of a nearby clock. The conductor let out the steam from the train which made a 'choo-choo' sound.

"Mikan, don't be a slowpoke!" she said as she dragged her suitcase to the train.

"That's not fair mom, I have more luggage!"

My mother laughed and started to board the train. It was then that I turned around to look at the village I grew up for 16 years. I felt something tug at my heart; it was officially good-bye.

"Come on Mikan! Whatcha waiting for?" a voice shouted from a window.

"Coming!" With that, I took a last peak and turned away from my village, rubbing my tears away.

_**Chapter One: End**_

-

**Hello! I spent sometime thinking up of this plot and decided to give it a shot. I'd be happy to receive some comments on this chapter soo feel free to review! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Destined**

_By Nya_

.: Chapter Two :.

"_Was it really worth it?"_

I anxiously tugged on the hem of my uniform again and took a deep breath. I've transferred to a new school before; actually, I've never been outside of our little village before. How would they treat new students here? From what I've heard, Alice High was really hard to get into. The only reason I've been admitted into this school was because mom knows one of the principles here.

"Is that a transfer student?"

"No way! We _never _had a transfer student here before."

"That's because our school almost never accepts students who haven't gone to Alice Elementary. Baka." With that, the three girls entered the door that I was standing next to. The second bell rang and the crowds of students in the hallway thinned until I was the only one in the corridor.

I gulped and felt a little light headed. How would the students treat me here? It was a cloudy day today in Tokyo. I only had two days to get used to the crowds and noise of Tokyo before starting school today.

_I wish the teacher would call my name so I can enter the classroom and get introductions over with. I wish that my classmates would be friendly to me. I wish that mom was well and that I didn't have to transfer here…_

I started to slap my face. _No Mikan, you're here for your mom. You didn't move all the way here for no reason, it's the best for mother. When mom becomes healthy again, the two of us can move back! You don't have to worry about having friends here or whatever. It's not as if you're gonna stay at Tokyo for that long anyways. You're doing it for mother. Classmates are irrelevant. It's all for mother… _

-

"… My dearies, I do have a surprise for you guys. As you may know, Alice High has a new transfer student and I'm proud to announce that they're in our class! Come on in!" Narumi said as he expectantly looked at the door.

Despite myself, my heart started to pound in my ribcages as I pulled the door open and stepped into my new classroom.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mikan Sakura." After that, I finally gained enough courage to look at my classmates only to find disappointed faces.

"I thought she'd be something special to get into Alice High," someone whispered.

_It's for mother, it's for mother, it's for mother…_

"How in the world did someone like her get into Alice High anyways?"

_Classmates are irrelevant, classmates are irrelevant, classmates are irrelevant…_

"Now, now students, I want all of you to be kind to Sakura-chan," Narumi said as he turned to me and showed me the seat I was assigned to. Thankfully, it was right beside the window and there was a row of empty seats behind mine. Unfortunately, the whispers became louder then normal.

"Now I see that Natsume and his gang are absent today…"

I wasn't listening anymore; all I can focus on was the wood table in front of me.

Deep, deep down, no matter how much I tried to suppress the thought, I couldn't help but guiltily wonder. _Was it really worth it?_

-

"Sweetie, how's the first day of school?" Yuka laid on the hospital bed, her wig on the nightstand beside her bed. Some light came in from the window but most of the room was engulfed in darkness.

Mikan thought about the awkwardness at class, the disappointment and harsh whispers of her classmates, the loneliness of being excluded, and her own disappoint in herself.

"It was great, there were a lot of interesting people there. Say mom, why didn't you open the light?"

"Don't you think it's more calm and quite without the lights? This way I can really enjoy watching the people and the skies of Tokyo."

Without the bright white lights on, the darkness seemed to have hid the strangeness of the hospital room. When I stared out the window with my mom, it seemed that my troubles and worries disappeared for a moment. There was just the grey, cloudy sky and the skyscrapers of Tokyo. It was one of the few moments when I cleared my head and forgot about everything.

"Sweetie, it's almost 6 right now. You should start to head back and make something for dinner and then do your homework. Before I checked into the hospital, I made sure that the fridge was stocked. Don't you also have to send out the rest of your resumes soon?"

"Yeah, I'll send some out tomorrow. It's a wee bit late right now."

"Are you going to be okay by yourself tonight? I think the weather forecast said there might be a thunderstorm tonight."

"It's okay mom, I've long gotten over that fear." _Not really, but you don't have to worry bout it._

"Are you sure? You can always call the hospital and ask for me."

"I'm fine mom. Anyways, you'll need your sleep!" I pecked my mom on the forehead and started to head out the door. With a "Love you" I started the long trudge back to the shabby little apartment that we rented out.

_Why Mikan, of course it's worth it. Don't you doubt that for a second tomorrow!_

-

It was raining the next day, small puddles were made in the hallways and lights seemed unnaturally bright. Most students were still sleepy due to the weather, and this was the same for a certain brunette girl. Her head rested on her arms on the table and she was dozing off. Her mom was right; there was a thunderstorm yesterday which meant that Mikan didn't get one second of sleep until the storm finally finished at four o'clock in the morning.

"Girls, they're coming! Behave yourselves!" someone hushed as they hurriedly rushed to their seat.

_Whaa?_ One brown eye opened as a small group of students entered the classroom.

"Well, well, well. Look at what the storm blew in."

_Huh?_

_**Chapter 2: End**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Destined**

_By Nya_

.: Chapter Three :.

"_A long road ahead"_

Mikan stifled a yawn with her hand and blinked her eyes as she tilted her head to glance at the four boys in front of her. "Who are you?" she blurted out.

Is it just me or did the whole classroom became silent all of a sudden? she thought as she analyzed the guys in front of her. There were two sandy haired twins and a blond boy standing behind the raven haired boy with that nasty smirk on his face.

"That must be the newbie," one of the twins whispered to the other.

"Too bad she caught Natsume's attention," the other one whispered.

_What are they talking about? _Mikan questioned herself.

"Why are you sitting in our turf?" a voice sounded in front of her, making Mikan snap her attention to this 'Natsume' dude.

Mikan felt a bit annoyed and grumpy from being disturbed from her nap. "What do you want?"

The boy's smirk widened as an idea popped up in his head. "You're sitting in my seat."

_What? _"Narumi-sensei assigned this seat to me. Perhaps you should discuss with him about the seating plan."

"Tch. And you actually believe that freak of a teacher?" the boy shot back.

Mikan opened her mouth but then closed it. _Maybe if I obey him, then I can get a few more Zs before class starts. _So she started to gather her books and piled them in a neat stack. "So where am I supposed to sit anyways?"

The boy scoffed, his eyes glistened with amusement. "Well you're a gullible little girl" he sneered. The twins smiled in amusement and some students snickered.

Irritated at the fact that her mom has cancer, at the fact that she have to go to a job interview when she needed to catch up with school work here, at the fact that she hadn't gotten over her fear of thunderstorms _and_ at the fact that she had this boy smirking at her, Mikan felt her anger rise. "Haha, so funny," she said as she sat back into her seat. "Now would you be so kind as to scram?"

"Ruka, who sits here?" the boy asked as he ignored my question and pointed to the seat beside me.

_He wouldn't dare… _

"Tobita, Yuu, the class prez," the blond boy answered.

"Tell him to move his stuff and sit somewhere else," the boy ordered arrogantly.

I clenched my teeth, the nerve of this guy! How can he just arrogantly order people around? "Who do you think _you _are?!"

The boy smirked as he slid into the seat beside me and his little gang occupied the seats in the row behind him. "Natsume Hyuuga, at your service," the boy said mockingly.

-

-

"_The one and only, Natsume Hyuuga", _I thought mockingly as I trusted my fork into my lunchbox. So what if you're Natsume Hyuuga?

Of course, with him sitting beside me, it was practically impossible to concentrate in class. I mean, who can when your seatmate is torturing you _every _chance he can get?!

"You know, if you keep on stabbing your bento like that, you'll break it." I looked up and met a girl with raven hair and violet eyes.

"Mind if we sit here?" a girl with pink hair asked in a bubbly tone. "The other seats are full."

"Uh, sure," I said disbelievingly. This sure was a big leap from yesterday considering people were actually approaching me now. I mean, students here already attended this school for a few years already, the cliques and groups were already made, and the students here seemed satisfied with the friends they have right now; which basically means I have some serious friend-making problems.

"I'm Nonoko and this is my twin Anna," the blue haired lass introduced with a smile.

"Hotaru," the pretty violet girl said as she opened her lunchbox.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys," I grinned at them. "Is it always this crowded in the cafeteria?"

"We don't really know," Anna said as she wrinkled her forehead as if trying to recall a distant memory.

"Normally, we'd eat lunch by the elevator outside the library," Nonoko explained as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Why?"

"Well, it's sort of complicated, um…" Nonoko struggled to explain as Hotaru cut in with a glare at her friend and a "None of your business" to me.

As I dug my fork into my bento once again, I realized that it wasn't going to be easy dealing with this group of people and by the uncomfortable silence, I have a feeling that it's going to be a long road ahead of us if I'm ever going to genuinely befriend someone in this school.

"We should get going now," Hotaru said as she tucked her bento into her backpack. "Classes start in five minutes."

"Mmkay," Nonoko chocked out after she stuffed the rest of her sandwich into her mouth.

"See you later, Sakura-san," Anna said as she stood up to follow the two of her friends.

"See you guys tomorrow."

Hotaru abruptly spun around, "We won't be coming to the cafeteria tomorrow. Today was a special exception to our usual routine." With that said, she led her friends out of the room.

_Perhaps a very, very long road ahead…_

-

-

When school was finally out, the sky was still filled with nimbus clouds that threatened rain any second. Hallways sounded with the joyous chatter of students to one another as I sulked out of the building, alone. I dreaded going to the hospital today, because today, the results of mom's most recent check up would be out. And after that, it would be, most likely, followed by possible treatments, false hope, and bills. Hospital bills, medical treatment bills, and a desk full of paper that needed to be filled out.

The air was cool and fresh after the downpour last night. Taking a deep breath helped me settle my mood but with each step that took me closer to the hospital, dread slowly crept back to me.

If you asked me what was one thing that I hate about myself, I would say it would be letting my mother down. How? you may ask. Well, there was one other thing that I could've helped my mother with her recovery and that was bone marrow transplant. She needed a bone marrow transplant but I wasn't a match. I knew people were disappointed in me, because I was her only known relative with the highest possibility of matching with her marrow.

To make things worse, the doctors still haven't found a donor that matches her bone marrow.

The walk to the hospital was too short as I found myself standing in front of the sickly white building and the familiar automatic glass doors.

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura-san," the receptionist greeted as I entered the building. "Dr. Imai with your mother right now, in his office on the second floor. They're expecting you to arrive."

"Thanks Misaki," I said as I rushed past her to the elevators.

"Good luck kiddo!"

-

-

"You're a smart kid so you should know what we need to do," Dr Imai said as he stared emotionally at me. "We're going to start the first dose of strong chemotherapy tomorrow as well as giving her a batch of white blood cells from one of our donors. Our hospital has one of the latest treatments for cancer and your mother would be the fifth person to go through it."

I was a bit relieved hearing that after seeing the results that her cancer was spreading. The treatment she received was slowing down the cancer but not entirely stopping it. "What are the success rates so far?" I asked.

"It's hard to say as some of the current patients are still going through the treatment but so far, the success rates are defiantly higher then the normal treatment."

"So we're starting tomorrow?" I asked as I squeezed my mom's hand.

Dr Imai nodded as he asked to speak to me privately.

"I'll visit you in your hospital room afterwards, okay?" These words were said casually to my mom as she headed back to her room but in reality, I hated the words 'hospital room'. It was like a constant reminder that my mom wasn't normal, she was sick. And how I wasn't normal, I was the kid-whose-mother-is-sick.

Dr Imai's eyes grew serious (if that's possible) as he started. "Mikan, I'm going to break it straight to you…"

-

-

"Are you sure you don't want me to take a day off from school to be with you tomorrow?" I asked mother.

She laughed a bit, "Why of course not. You need your education and your social life at school! And I'm your mother, of course I'll be fine." But as her eyes wondered on anywhere but my face, I knew that mother was faking fine. She wasn't every really _fine_ since she was diagnosed. But I knew she still had a bit of her pride to protect.

"Okay mom, I'll visit you tomorrow," I bent over and kissed her on her forehead before telling her 'I love you', taking one last glance at her before she was stuffed with tubes and needles of all sorts, and left. Outside, I recalled by conversation with Dr Imai and sighed.

"_Mikan, I'm going to break it straight to you. You know that your mother's situation has become quite serious right now."_

"_I know." But my heart didn't._

"_This is probably going to be her last hope. If this doesn't succeed, it just might be the end of the road for her."_

_Although I've known that mother might not survive cancer, having a doctor say it straight out to me was still a shock. For a moment, I still felt like the seven year old girl I was when I first heard about cancer and leukemia when mom told me that a friend of hers died from it, for a moment, I felt like the ten year old girl who was told that her mother had leukemia._

"_We need every single thing that will help her against her battle against cancer."_

"_It's about bone marrow isn't it? She needs it, is that what you're saying?!" I asked him, hating the doctor for being so casual talking about by mom's death. Of course, it wasn't _his _only relative that he was talking about._

"_I know someone who has a match with you're mother. But the catch is, they're not a donor. They had checked their bone marrow years ago for… reasons and the hospital has recorded the type of bone marrow he has. I won't give anyone specific information but I think this is a pretty desperate situation right now. If you can convince them to donate their bone marrow, then your mother's chances of survival would defiantly increase."_

"_Who are they? I'll do anything."_

"_The heir of the Hyuuga family: Natsume Hyuuga."_

Of all the people who could've had a match with mother's bone marrow, it just _had_ to be him.

"_Perhaps it was destiny…"_

_**Chapter Three: End**_

Hey people! Just a big thanks to all who have reviewed, it's really helpful to know what people thinks of this story. Anyhows, don't wooorry, I'm definitely still writing for Fanfic, not planning to quit any time soon. Took a while for this chapter but it's finally up. Thanks for reading!


End file.
